1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bipod operable for providing a platform for supporting and stabilizing a firearm or optical instrument.
2. Prior Art
Bipods are known for use with optical devices such as lasers and modern firearms to reduce tremor and improve their accuracy. Generally speaking, the advantages of a bipod are best realized when the user is prone or in a sitting position or at a low rest position such as shooting from a bench. Regardless of the shooting or sighting position chosen, the use of a bipod can improve accuracy, reduce fatigue and enhance the comfort of the user. In order to be most useful and versatile, bipod leg length should be easily adjustable and the bipod should be movable between a position supporting the firearm (or optical instrument such as a laser) and a position which does not interfere with use of the laser or firearm when the bipod is not in use.
Bipods are known in the art. Harris, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,620, discloses a bipod for a rifle that is more or less exemplary of the state of the art. The bipod has a base which is attachable to the sling swivel stud on the forearm of the rifle, a pair of adjustable telescoping legs pivotally attached to the base which legs can be pivoted between a support position and a folded position generally parallel to the rifle barrel, and a pair of strut mechanisms, each strut being operable for selectably bracing a leg with respect to the base, each strut mechanism further providing resilient means for absorbing recoil of the rifle.
Prior art bipods have limitations that may impair their use in, for example, silent, nonreflective operation for clandestine military or police operations. There is a need for a bipod having two collapsible legs pivotally affixed to a mounting plate wherein the mounting plate is attached to an optical device or firearm and is adapted for securely attaching the optical device or firearm to the bipod. In particular, there is a need for a nonreflective bipod wherein the legs can be folded, unfolded and extended silently. There is a further need for a bipod having foldable, telescopically extendable legs comprising means for clearing debris from the legs after use.